Fah
by Terelex
Summary: This doesn't have anything to do with anything, or anyone even. But it's kind of funny. So.


**Dunno where this came from. It doesn't necessarily have anything to do with Naruto, I just got two characters from there in my mind about halfway through.**

**Anyways, I hope you like stupid stuff, because here ya go =P**

"Shut up."

"No."

"I _said _shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"I'm not saying anything!"

"You just said something. You just said, 'I'm not saying anything'."

"But – that – roar!"

"There. That's three more words. That makes thirteen words so far this conversation."

"You're keeping track?"

"…no."

"You just said I've said thirteen words this conversation."

"Twenty-five words now, actually."

"There! That's keeping track! You're keeping track!"

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"Are not. Thirty-four."

"Oh. My. God."

"You know what? Shut up."

"Don't tell me we're back to this."

"What do you mean? You started it last time."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Only because _you _were being annoying."

"God, you're so full of crap."

"Yeah, I'm full of _angel _crap. But you're full of cow pies!"

"That doesn't make any sense. Weirdo."

"I'm not a weirdo!"

"Yeah you are!"

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Seriously. Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"No you shut up!"

"Haha, I love that movie."

"What, Brother Bear? Me too. Haha."

"What? That's not from Brother Bear!"

"Yeah it is."

"Maybe it is, but I was quoting the movie 'You're an idiot'."

"Wow, that's funny."

"Thanks. I try."

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I."

"You suck at sarcasm."

"Yeah? Look who's talking."

"Was that an insult?"

"Please. This entire conversation has been us insulting each other."

"Maybe we should just join together and be friends."

"Maybe we should."

"Yeah. Let's be friends. Hello, friend."

"How are you, friend?"

"I'm good, friend. How are you?"

"Alright, friend."

"Well. That's good."

"Yup."

"…"

"…"

"This is boring."

"Yeah, it really is, isn't it?"

"I liked being enemies better."

"Same here."

"So let's be enemies again, fatso."

"Sounds good to me, duckbutt."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah it does. Your hair looks like a duck butt. Makes perfect sense."

"My hair does not look like a duck butt!"

"Um, yeah. It does."

"You know what?"

"What."

"Shut up."

"Dude. No."

"Dude. Yes."

"Oh my god."

"Shut up, please."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll _make _you shut up."

"Oh, no. I'm scared now."

"Yeah, you should be."

"Whatever, duck butt."

"Shut up!"

"No! Shut up with the shutting up! I'm sick of it!"

"Fah."

"Fah?"

"Fah."

"Really? Fah? Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"It's an expression of annoyance."

"Yeah, I got that, duck butt."

"Fah."

"Stop."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fah."

"Do you wanna die?"

"Please. As if someone like you could kill me."

"Watch me."

"Go ahead."

"EEAAHHCQLCH!"

"Ow! What was that?"

"My battle cry! Did you like it?

"That hurt my ears!"

"Cool. Did that punch hurt?"

"Um, no. Not at all."

"Oh. Cos' it hurt my hand."

"Nice."

"Yeah. Like, a lot."

"Nicer."

"Dude. It's creepy that you take joy in other people's pain."

"You just tried to punch me!"

"Fah."

"What the heck?"

"What?"

"You were just complaining about how I said 'fah'."

"Well, it just seemed like the appropriate response."

"You're an idiot."

"Shut up."

"If anyone ever says those two words together I'll slap them."

"Oh?"

"In the face."

"I would laugh."

"Yeah, I know you would."

"So you would do it for my enjoyment? How sweet of you!"

"No, I would do it for _my _enjoyment. Idiot."

"No way. It would be for me. All for me."

"Keep dreaming."

"I will, duck butt."

"And stop calling me that."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fah."

"…"

"Ha."

"Just… kill me. Please, just kill me."

"Fah. No way."

"No, please. Kill me."

"And put you out of your misery? I wouldn't dream of it."

"…"

"Fah."

"AAH!"

"Fahahaha."

"AHAHAHA!"

"Faha…haha?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…are you okay?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA?"

"Was that… um."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"Ha."

"HAHA!"

"Hahahaha."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dude. Stop. Seriously."

"!"

"No, seriously, are you okay?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Fah."

"DON'T."

"Ah. I see. That's it. Fah."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. STOP."

"Fah."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEAUGH!"

"Well, would you look at that. You're foaming at the mouth."

"AAAAAAAAHGLEIUFIUHFIUHSDIULH!"

"Oh, gross, quit drooling."

"EEEEEEEAAUGHUAH!"

"Oh, gross, not on my shoes!"

"EERG."

"Dude, are you dead?"

"…"

"Dude?"

"…"

"Um, yeah."

"…"

"You're dead, aren't you?"

"…"

"Yeah. Whatever."

"…"

"Fah."

"Shut up."


End file.
